When Nightmares become Reality
by Cici-loves-you
Summary: Yumi has now been kidnapped and is having more nightmares whats going to happen. you guys are awesome
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Yes I know you hear that a lot anyways tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

_**Chapter 1: The Dream**_

Yumi was walking to school thinking about the dream she had last night

_**Dream:**_

_Yumi was in her room listening to music when she heard a noise coming from down stairs._

_She knew it wasn't her parents because they had left with her brother to go shopping, and she had not seen the car pull up. _

_Yumi quietly crept down the stairs to see what the noise came from._

_When she got there she didn't see anything. "Strange" she thought. _

_Just then a hand clamped tightly over her mouth preventing her from screaming._

_She watched horrified as she was led out of her house and thrown into a van._

_She hit her head on the floor of the van and blacked out._

_**End of Dream:**_

Yumi looked up and realized she had arrived at the gates of Kadic." Wow that was fast. Time to start another day of school." She thought as she went off the meet her friends.

_**Yumi's POV: **_

I walked up to the guys and Aelita and gave them my usual hey then went off to thinking about the dream. Ulrich had noticed.

"Yumi is there anything wrong?" he asked.

No I'm fine I'm just going to head to class early.

"Um...ok...bye Yumi" he said.

Bye guys "Bye'" the other three said in unison.

I left for class

_**Ulrich's POV:**_

I watched Yumi walk off when she was out of site I turned to Odd,

Hey Odd what do you think is wrong with Yumi? I asked.

"Don't know man. She was acting weird though." Odd answered.

You can say that again, I guess I'll just ask her at lunch.

_**Yumi's POV:**_

I arrived at my classroom ,the bell had just rung.

I walked in and sat down surprised to see a note on my desk

I read it and eyes widened in horror:

_Roses are red, Violets are blue _

_I'm coming to find you _

_the more you scream the more you run_

_will make this a lot more fun_

_our little game of hide-and-seek_

_don't tell anyone..._

_**A/N: Well tell me what you think. Should I update? Does it suck? Review and let me know. Thanks .**_


	2. note

**A/N: On with the story**

_**Yumi's POV:**_

This is just some Sissy joke I said. She is just trying to scare me I said. I saw the teacher walk in as class started. Before I knew it is was already time for lunch.

I headed to the lunch room still thinking about the note.

_Why would Sissy want to scare me like that_. I asked my self.

_Who am I kidding there are lots of reasons _I answered myself

I walked into the cafeteria and sat at my usual table.

"Hey Yumi is something wrong" Ulrich asked I had been quite the entire lunch hour and everyone was staring at me strangely.

"Yeah is something wrong it's not like you to space out like this" Odd piped in.

"Well actually now that you mention it" I say everyone is waiting for me to answer " I've been having nightmares" I say not wanting to tell them about the note at least not yet.

" Oh well that's no big deal that's just your fears forming an image in your mind. It will go away soon" Jeremy says

" It will be ok Yumi" Ulrich says as he places his hand on mine.

It feels soooo good till I realize what he is doing, and at that same moment so dose he.

We both pull our hands back and blush.

I swear we turned the color of apples.

Why do I feel this way around him, I know I like him a lot but could it be possible that I love him. Do I love him? That question plays over and over in my head.

As I pull myself out of my thoughts I turn to Ulrich.

You know we haven't seen Sissy all lunch period.

Then as if on cue here comes Sissy .

" You know Ulrich" she says " Why do you hang out with these circus freaks"

I restrain myself from getting up to slap her.

Then Odd says " I don't know what you are talking about because I'm looking at the Ringmaster

and the two dancing bears right now"

Everyone starts laughing, well except for Sissy and posy.

She sticks her nose in the air and stomps off.

I swear if you didn't know any better you would think her nose was the Eiffel Tower I say

everyone laughs even harder.

Soon it was time to go home. I say bye to the guys and head home. I enter my house say hi to my mom and head strait to my room.

I put my stuff down and I am about to sit down when I notice another note sitting on my desk.

I open it up and read it:

Well, well it seems you got the fist one

well I thought you should know I am

watching you right now I can see the look

of horror on your face. I LOVE that look.

I just thought you should know this is not a joke but revenge

I can't wait to see your face when you finally die.

I can't wait to see your blood oh what joy that would bring me to kill you.

Well sweet dreams...

**A/N: well what do you think leave a review. PLEASE **


	3. chapter3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome.**

_**Yumi's POV**_

That's ironic first this person tells me that they are going to kill me, then they have the nerve to tell me to have sweet dreams!

Pfft yeah right!

I sit down ant start my homework which is really hard to concentrate on when you are getting death threats.

BACK AT KADIC

_**Ulrich's POV:**_

We are back at our dorm.

I can't help but think Yumi didn't tell us all that was wrong with her.

I look at Odd he's listening to his cd player.

Hey Odd I say. He doesn't hear me.

I throw my pillow at his head.

"Hey what was that for" he yells.

To get you attention I answer back.

I need to talk to you about Yumi.

"ok shoot" he says

Well I say. I get the feeling that Yumi did not tell us all that was wrong.

"Oh that, well she is just having nightmares. Like Jeremy said they will go away. You are overreacting." he says

I hope so I say I hope so.

BACK AT YUMI"S HOUSE

_**YUMI"S POV**_

I finally finsh my homework when I hear my Mom say "Honey, We are going to the store be back soon"

It takes me a couple of seconds then I scream back that I am coming too.

"Ok" she yells "hurry up"

there is no way I am staying in the house alone with that creep after me, I say to myself.

I flick off my light and run down the stairs.

We were gone for 3 hours.

I am so exhausted that I just plop my self down on my bed only to find yet another note.

WILL THIS QUEER EVER LEAVE ME ALONE! I scream in my head. Oh wait why would they do that they just want to KILL me that's all. I answer myself. I have got to quit doing that.

NOTE:

_You think you are clever don't you_

_If you don't stay home alone I can't get you._

_Dream on I will get you _and _you will die._

Well Yumi said as she put down the note, He can't do anything now my parants are here or are they.

Yumi ran downstairs to see a note on the kitchen table

_Yumi went to gas station be home soon. _

_Mom _

Just great Yumi thought

Then a voice behind her said

"Well, well looks like little Ms. Yumi made a mistake."

**A/N: Sorry but got to cut you off there. You guys are still awesome.**


	4. explaining

_**A/N : Back again on with the story!**_

**_Last time: _**"Well, well looks like little Ms. Yumi made a mistake"

* * *

_**Yumi's POV:**_

I turn around to find a guy standing there.

I can't make out his face because he is standing in the shadows so I can't see him.

What mistake is that I ask.

"Well for one you didn't lock the door. You know that's how creeps get in."

Like you I say wanting to get him mad now, but he just smiles.

"Precisely" he replies

Well what's the second mistake I ask

"Thinking you could hide from me" at that he lunges at me.

I evade him and head for the door.

I run down the street towards Kadic.

I see headlights coming after me.

I jump and hide behind a tree.

The van drives by obviously not seeing me.

"That was close" I thought.

I get to Kadic and head to Ulrich and Odds' dorm.

_**Ulrich's POV:**_

I am laying on the bed daydreaming about Yumi when I hear a soft knock at the door.

"Who could be here this late it's 10:30pm" I think as I get up to answer the door.

I open it up and I'm surprised to see Yumi there and she looks scared.

" Umm...Yumi what are you doing here I ask" I look her in the eye I have never seen that much fear in a person .

" Can I come in" she asks. I nod and let her in. Odd's asleep she nodds and sits on my bed.

_**Yumi's POV:**_

I arrive at Ulrich's dorm and ask if I can come in he nods and lets me in.

I walk in and sit an his bed. He tells me that Odd Is asleep I nod.

Then I ask him to wake odd up as I call Jeremy and Aelita.

He looks at me strange then wakes Odd up.

As soon as Odd wakes up Jeremy and Aelita knock on the door.

Ulrich opens the door and lets them in then they turn to me their faces asking me why they are here.

I take a deep breath and explain to them the nightmares, the notes, and the guy showing up at my house.

They looked shocked.

I burst out crying and mentally scorn myself for doing so.

Ulrich gets up and put his arms around me and I cry onto his shoulder.

It fells so good to have him hold me.

"It's ok Yumi" he says into my ear "Everything will be ok"

**A/N: I hope you like. Review PLEASE thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _back again. Like I Said you guys are awesome :)**

* * *

**Unknown POV:**

Damn it!

Where the hell did she go!

_Ring... ring..._

Hello?

**Did you get her?**

Umm...no

**WHAT! What do you mean you didn't get her!**

I mean I tried to grab her but, she dodged me and headed out the door. I have no clue where she went!

**I think I might know meet me at Kadic in dorm 213.**

Ok see you there.

I hang up the phone

I will find you Yumi

* * *

_**Yumi's POV:**_

I stopped crying and realized everyone else was out of their mental shock.

Ulrich was still holding me.

It felt so good I decided not to tell him to let me go.

I started to think about who would be after me.

The guy who came to my house did not seem like the kind of person to sit down to write notes.

Names start going trhough my head each one being rejected till I get to William's name

_Flash Back:_

I was sitting with the guys and Aelita talking about school, and the boring teachers.

Then William walks up to us.

Ulrich immediately sends him a death glare.

I'm not sure for what though.

" Umm...can I ...talk to you...for...a second?"

Sure I say wanting to get this over with.

I get up and walk away with him.

He leads me into deep into the forest.

Then he stops at a clearing, and turns to me.

So what do you want I ask eager to leave.

" _he is such a pain in the ass"_ I think.

"Well" he says " I wanted to tell you something"

"Well spill" I say not wanting to sound irritated

"Well we have known each other for a while now and I thought you would like to know that I like to know that I like you and would like you to be my girlfriend. "

I was thrown into a state of mental shock I wasn't expecting that one.

"Well" he says breaking me out of my shock.

"Well I don't. Sorry" I say as I turn to leave.

The next thing I know there is a hand tightly clamped around my wrist.

I turn around to tell him to let me go, and he kisses me.

Once again I am thrown into shock I wasn't expecting that one either.

He soon lets me go and says " Well...What do you say now?"

I can't find the words so I slap him.

I slapped him so hard I think his head started to spin.

I do know there was a big red mark on his face, and at that I turn to leave.

Leaving a dumbfounded William standing there.

_End Flashback:_

_**Ulrich's POV**_

Yumi finally stopped crying.

I was still holding her and I did not want to let go so I didn't.

I wish we could stay like that forever.

I like being able to hold her, to make her feel safe.

I wish I could just overcome my stupid shyness and tell her how I feel.

Yeah like that is going to happen anytime soon.

So I am just going to enjoy this moment.

She has been quite for a while I think she is thinking.

Which makes me think what happened between Yumi and William in the forest because he came out looking really pissed off.

Well I guess I will never know till she tells me.

_**William's POV:**_

I will get you Yumi for what you did to me.

* * *

**A/N: So who do you think is after Yumi. Only I know for now **. **Hoped you liked it. REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Yes it's me again:) William is not the guy chasing Yumi or the guy on the phone he is just someone who is mad at Yumi.**_

_**Sorry about that. Oh and one of the guys I made up I ment to tell you sorry. **_

_**Unknown POV:**_

I enter the gates of Kadic and head towards dorm 213.

What the hell do they expect me to do about this.

They say they might know where she went but that doesn't mean they do.

I arrive at the dorm and knock on the door.

The door opens to reveal a someone sitting at a computer.

"Why hello cousin" they say.

Hello I answer back to my cousin.

So where do you think she is I ask.

"Well isn't it obvious" my cousin says she Is right here at Kadic.

**Ulrich's POV: **

I finally let go of Yumi though not wanting too.

We make arrangements for Yumi to stay at school since it started pouring rain while she was here and her parents car broke down as soon as they got home.

How convenient.

She will be staying with Aelita.

So we all sit down and brain storm on who could be doing this.

We all know this could not have been Xana because we had shut him down.

_**( A/N: **Reason for not telling you I wanted you to think it was Xana for a while I mean how obvious would that be if it was I mean come on!_

We brain stormed for a while and came up with nothing.

We thought for a little while longer and were interrupted by a konck on the door

I opened it up to see...

**_A/N: Sorry I know it was short. REVIEW. :) More next chapter _**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next chaper yay :)**

_**Ulrich's POV:**_

I open up the door to see none other that Jim.

" What are you kids doing get to your dorms now!"

"Ok Jim" I say and he heads down the hallway.

Everyone files out and says goodbye.

Yumi is the last to leave.

She catches me off guard bye giving me a hug.

She turns a bright shade of red says thanks and hurries down the hallway to catch up with Aelita.

I shut my door, say goodnight to Odd and go to sleep only to dream of Yumi.

_**Odd's POV:**_

I smile as I see Yumi give Ulrich a hug and then them both turn a bright shade of red.

I chuckle to myself.

I make a mental note to make Ulrich tell Yumi how he feels tomorrow.

He has got to tell her sometime.

Sooner than later I always say.

Ulrich turns off the light and I head to sleep.

Sweet dreams.

_**Yum's POV:**_

I don't know what came over me I just had the urge to hug him so I did.

It was so weird.

Of course we both turn red as tomatoes.

I wish he would just tell me how he feels.

But that will never happen he's just too...shy

but you know a girl can dream.

Aelita turned out the light and I went to sleep only to dream of Ulrich.

THE NEXT DAY...

_**Yumi's POV;**_

I wake up and head home telling the guys and Aelita that I am going home to change and that I will be right back.

I head for the gates only to run into Sissy.

"Just great Just what I need a Sissy attack."

" Hello Yummmmmmi"

"Hello" I say trying to restrain from slapping her for stretching out my name.

"What do you want" I ask so that I can get home.

"Well" she says "Ulrich just confessed he desires to be with me." she says

I just look at her funny and say " No you've got it wrong"I say "He doesn't desire to be with you he desires you to go away. So why don't you make like a banana and split"I say.

She stomps off.

"Oh geese Make like a banana and split where the hell did that come from. Oh no I'm turning into Odd" I say to my self as I walk home.

I come home to find my parents still asleep.

"Figures its Saturday" I say as I head up the stairs.

I take a shower and change, then I am ready to leave again.

I leave a note telling my parents where I am "even though they already know"

I say in my head

I grab an apple and head out the door.

When I get back to Kadic I assume that Odd has already dragged them the cafeteria and I was right.

There they were watching Odd gobbling down his 5th plate of food.

Sometimes I swear he has 4 stomachs.

When he finishes we head outside only to be harassed by none other than Sissy again.

"Hello Ulrich Dear" she says I roll my eyes while Ulrich sends her a glare.

" You know Sissy I have an Idea" Ulrich says

"What is it Ulrich Dear" Sissy replies

"Why don't you use all that time you spend trying to win me over on Herb and Nicholas I'm sure they will appreciate it more than me." he says

At this we all start luaghing.

"FREAKS"Sissy screams as she stomps off.

" Well she Is gone till tomorrow"I say

"I wonder how many times we have to tell her to leave us the hell alone till she actually dose"

"She will only leave us alone when pigs start to fly" Ulrich says.

"That's true" I say

Then Odd gets this sly look on his face he pulls Ulrich aside and starts to talk to him.

_**Ulrich's POV:**_

Odd pulls me aside with a sly look on his face.

I am scared to know what he is thinking.

He tells me today is the day I am going to tell Yumi how I feel about her.

I look shocked.

" I can't do that" I say

"Oh yes you can" he answers back

I know he is not going to let me off the hook this time so I agree and I turn back to Yumi, Today is the day I am going to tell her.

_**A/N: I am so sorry but I am really tired update more tomorrow Good night and REVIEW.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I had to stop it there it was 2:00am. I was so tired so anyways here is chapter 8.**

**Ulrich's POV:**

_Yeah right how many times have I said that._

_This time is going to be now different._

_I am going to chicken out just like all the other times._

Thoughts like these kept going through my head, but I decided to block them out.

Today I AM going to tell her.

I turn back to look at Yumi again, Odd is standing next to her they are both laughing, and Aelita and Jeremy are completely red.

I walk back over to them and they fill me in.

Apparently Odd and Jeremy were playing 20 questions and Jeremy wasn't paying very much attention to the questions and Odd noticed and ask Jeremy if he had a crush on Aelita and he answered "Yes" before he realized what the question was

Typical Odd.

But you got to admit it was funny.

We were all laughing so hard.

I decided to take this chance and talk to Yumi.

"Yumi can I talk to you."

"Sure" says her voice wavers.

**Yumi's POV:**

Ulrich ask to talk to me I say sure and we head to the forest.

We head out to a clearing with flowers.

"It's beautiful" I say.

He nods and smiles at me.

"So what did you want to talk to me about" I ask

" Well" he says "I actually wanted to tell you something." he says

"Shoot" I say

He smiles " Well I wanted to say that I ..."

Just then it starts to rain.

"Just great" I say to myself.

Ulrich grabs me hand and we head to the caffertiera.

We make it inside.

There is noone there because it's past lunch

"So what did you want to tell me" I ask eager to hear what he had to say.

"Well I was going to say that I ..."

Just then his cell phone rings

It's Odd asking us where we are.

Ulrich tells him where we are and says we are headded towards the dorms.

He hangs up his phone and grabs my hand, and once again we run through the heavy rain.

We make it to his dorm.

He opens the door and we walk in

Everyone is there.

They smile when they see us.

Jeremy and Aelita leave saying they only wanted to make sure we made it ok.

Odd says he is leaving so he can use Jeremy's laptop to make another video.

Leaving me and Ulrich alone, again.

"So" I say " You were saying something"

"umm..Yeah" he says.

"I wanted to tell you that I..."

Just then someone kicks down the door.

"Well, well, well, We meet again Yumi"

a voice says behind us.

We both turn around to see a guy standing in the doorway, his face covered with a mask.

"Who the hell are you" Ulrich screamed.

"What?" he says " Yumi didn't tell you about my visit."

"What visit" I yell "You tried to kidnap me"

"It won't be kidnap if you come quite" he says

"Over my dead body" I say

Right at that moment Ulrich pushes me behind him.

"Awwww he doesn't want you to get hurt" The guy says

"Shut up" Ulrich says

The next thing I know the guy lunges at Ulrich.

Ulrich uses one sharp move and knocks the guy out.

He grabs my hand and we head towards the factory because no one will find us there.

When we get there we head down to the super calculator room.

The elevator door opens and we both go to sit down on the floor.

Ulrich pulls out his cell phone and calls Odd to tell him we are ok and for him to tell the others.

So once again I ask him what it was he wanted to tell me.

He looks at me and smiles

"I wanted to tell you that I love you" he said

It took me a while to comprehend what he said before I could answer

I told he that I loved him too and he looked relived

Then he hugged me and we stayed like that till we thought It was ok to go back..

We made it back to the school and up to Ulrich's dorm.

We opened it up and went in Odd wasn't there.

There was a note on Ulrich's bed.

I opened it up read it:

_You can run but you can't hide._

_I will kill Yumi weather you like it or not_

_I am watching your every move _

_you should not walk alone because you don't know when I'll strike_

I read it one more time and sat on the bed shaking.

Ulrich put his arms around me.

I soon ready to leave when Odd walked through the door.

He smiled and told us the principle said noone was leaving the school grounds till they find the guy who broke in so I'll be staying with Aelita again.

I leave and head to Aelita's dorm

She says we should have a party because its still early

So we invite the guys over and Odd brings the movie and snacks form his stash.

I sit next to Ulrich he has his arm around my waist.

Aelita sits next to Jeremy with her head on his shoulder.

We watch the movie which is Dodge ball

(A/N: that movie is soo funny)

When the movie is over we go to sleep .

In the middle of the night I get up to go to the restroom.

On my way back to the dorm a hand is clamped over my mouth.

"No one is here to save you now" they say.

_**A/N: so what do you think. REVIEW .PLEASE**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9 WHOOHOOOOO!**

**Yumi's POV:**

I was about to scream, but the person let go of my mouth.

I turn around to see Odd standing there smiling.

"Odd" I whisper scream "That was soo not funny".

He just smiles even more.

"Yes it was"he says

"Whatever" I say as I roll my eyes.

"Well" he says while stretching "I'm going to back to sleep, night" he says

"Night" I say back as I watch him walk down the hallway back to the dorm.

I sigh and am about to step forward when another hand is clamped tightly over my mouth.

"Damn it" I think "how many people are going to do this."

The next thing I know he holds a knife to my neck and I know it is not a joke.

"I told you not to walk alone" he says as he leads me down the hallway.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

**Ulrich's POV:**

I wake up to find Yumi no longer there.

I assume she has gone home so I get up to take a shower.

We say goodbye to Aelita and leave.

Later we all meet down in the courtyard and Yumi still isn't there.

I decide not to make a big deal out of it a wait to see if she shows up later.

It is now lunch time and she is still not here.

I decide to skip lunch and find Yumi.

First I head to Yumi's house.

Her mother says she had just gotten home so I can go upstairs to see if Yumi was there.

I go up to her room and knock.

_No answer_ I knock again _No answer_

Then I just open the door.

There is noone there.

I see a note on her bed.

_You look but will never find her_

_you scream but will never get an answer_

_she is gone and there is nothing you can do_

_you weren't careful enough and I got her _

_shame on you_

_I think we should play a game_

_I leave you clues and you try to find her_

_Have fun_

_-unknown_

I look at the note again and put it in my pocket.

I close the door and say bye to Yumi's mom and head back to school

When I get there I see everyone (except Yumi) at the bench.

I walk up to them and Odd immedaty says

"Where were you?"

"Looking for Yumi" I answer

"Did you find her" Aelita asks

"No" I say " But I found this"

I hand them the note.

They all crowd around and gasp.

" Your not serious" Odd says " She's gone"

"Why would I make up something like that" I say.

I found this on her bed.

"Well" Jeremey says "looks like its time for another adventure."

**_A/N: _I know short. Anyways Review PLEASE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hi I'm back.

**Yumi's POV:**

I am thrown into a van and driven somewhere.

I can't tell where cause there are no windows.

Soon we stop and I see the doors open.

I am pulled out of the van by a man wearing all black.

He has blonde hair and green eyes.

This is the guy who came to my house.

He smirks at my shocked expression and leads me into a house.

The place is dark.

I can only make out a bed in the corner.

He tells me that I will be staying here.

With that he leaves.

"Like hell I'm staying here" I say to myself

I get up and go to the door only to find out it's locked.

"Damn it" I say and go back to sit on the bed.

I check my pockets for anything.

"Yes" I say

"Those morons left me with my cell" I say quietly so they won't hear me.

I pull it out and call Ulrich.

**Ulrich's POV:**

We were all in my dorm trying to figure out a way to tell Yumi's parents she was missing, when my cell phone rang.

I didn't bother to look to see who it was I just answered.

"Hello?" I say

"**Ulrich it's Yumi"** the voice on the other end says

"Yumi" I say "Where are you?"

"**I have absolutely no idea" **she says **"And I'm locked in a room and can't get out, there are no windows."**

"Yumi we will find you" I say.

But instead of hearing Yumi's voice I hear a guys voice.

"**_It won't be that easy"_** he says

"Who is this" I yell into the phone.

But all I hear is a faint click and he and are gone.

Odd looks at me funny.

"Who was it" he asks

"Well it WAS Yumi till her kidnaper took her cell" I answer.

"Dose she have any Idea where she is" Odd asks

"Nope none" I say

We continue to find different to tell Mr.&Mrs. Ishiyama that Yumi was missing.

When it got late everyone else went back to their dorms, and odd went strait to sleep.

I stayed up later hoping that Yumi was ok.

**Yumi's POV:**

"Damn it he took my cell. How the hell did he know I had it anyway" I said to noone.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now" I was now pacing around the room.

"Why the hell am I still alive anyways. I thought he wanted me dead" I say

"oh but he dose" a man's voice fills the room.

"Just not yet." he says.

"See at first yeah he just wanted you dead. Now he is going to torment you and your friends"

I hear him start to laugh.

Then he stops and says "sweet dreams" and leaves the room.

I am really tired so I decide to lay down and before I know it I am asleep.

_Dream:_

_I was back everything was ok._

_Sissy was a annoying as usual, everything was good._

_My parents had moved back to Japan so I got to stay at Kadic. _

_I was_ _sharing a dorm with Aelita everything was good. Or so we thought._

_Soon after the school caught on fire noone was hurt. _

_But then people started to disappear with no sign of where they went._

_So we were all told to be careful._

_Aelita and I were headed to the lunch room when we were hit from behind and we both blacked out._

_End Dream:_

I woke up in cold sweat.

I looked around there was noone there.

"Thank Heavens that was a dream" she thought.

Iadmitted defeat and went back to sleep I knew I wasn't getting out ofhere any time soon.

**Ulrich's POV:**

I went to sleep still worried about Yumi.

I woke up when I heard my cell.

The text read:

_In a place much closer than you think_

_-Unknown_

**A/N: So what do you think. Review PLEASE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Back again. This is fun!**

**Yumi's POV:**

I woke up to see my cell.

"That's weird" I thought

"I thought he took it" I thought.

I decided to forget about it and call Ulrich.

I tried to turn it on.

Nothing.

I tried again.

Nothing.

I turned it over.

"THEY TOOK THE BATTERY" I screamed in my head.

"Just great, Now what am I going to do?" I ask myself.

Just then the door opens.

"Come with me" the guy says

"Like hell I am" I say.

"Look here girl if you want to call your friends I suggest you come with me" he says

I look at him funny and then decide to follow.

He leads me down the hall to another room.

"You will be staying here now" the man says.

I walk into the room this room has a window and a light but I still have no idea where I am.

The next thing I know the man hands me something.

Upon closer inspection I realize it's the battery to my phone.

I put my phone together and the man leaves.

I call Ulrich.

"_Hello_" a voice says

"**Hi Ulrich it's Yumi**" I say

"_Yumi are you ok_" He ask

"**For now**" I say

"**I got moved to a room with a window**" I say

"_What do you see_" he asks

" **Ironically the window is painted blue.**" I say

" _Well it was worth a try_" he says

Just then the door opens

"Times up" a voice says behind me.

I say bye to Ulrich and he snatches the phone from my hand.

"Hey" I say .

He just rolls his eyes and walks out of the room.

He comes back in with a tray of food then leaves again.

I hear a faint click.

I get up to check the door

It's locked again.

"Damn it" I say and sit back down.

**No Ones POV:**

Mr and Mrs. Ishiyama didn't take the new's of Yumi's kidnaping too well.

The gang was in constant worry.

Sissy was even more annoying.

She thought that if Yumi wasn't around she could have Ulrich, but as usual she was told to take a hike.

Only this time he told her he had a girlfriend. She got mad and stomped off.

(A/N: If you don't remember it is in chapter 8)

Every one was worried about Yumi.

The scary part was that they didn't have the slightest clue who would do this.

The cops asked William if he knew where she was but the took it as a no when he fainted.

There were posters everywhere and search dogs on the grounds just incase they pick up her sent.

At lunch they got another clue:

_In a place of light and darkness._

_-unknown_

**A/N: So what do you think where could she be. REVIEW. PLEASE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The person behind all this is not an OC ok. The guy who came to her house is but the person who planned all this isn't **

**I want you to guess who is behind this. **

**Now that we have that cleared thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like it because this is fun to write. **

**Here is the story.**

* * *

Yumi paced around her room.

"Who could be behind this?" she asked herself.

" Oh I am never going to get it" she said to her self.

She laid on her bed and her thoughts wandered back to her friends.

She missed them a lot she had been gone for 2 weeks and she missed them a lot, especially Ulrich.

She continued to stay in that dream like state, till she heard the door open.

"Come" the man said.

**(Me: he is going to stay unknown because he is not important.)**

"Fine" Yumi said she knew arguing wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Back at Kadic Jeremy was trying to decipher the clues.

"I don't think he is going to give us very many so we have to go on what we got" he said

" There just common sense" he said

"Well then" Ulrich said "You figure them out I'm going for a walk" and with that he left.

"I'm going to feed Kiwi"Odd said and he left leaving Jeremy and Aelita alone.

In the forest Ulrich sat by his favorite tree thinking about Yumi.

He had not seen her in 2 weeks and he was really missing her.

He stayed there for a little while longer then decided to go back to school.

Back with Yumi They had led her into another room not to stay but to meet someone.

The room had a desk, a table, and a TV. It looked like a study.

She wondered who, but she did not have to wonder for a while.

The door opened and in came a man with a video.

He walked up to the TV and put it in.

It was a video.

She saw a boy, but not his face for he was facing the computer in front of him all Yumi could see was the back of his head and the chair he was sitting in.

_Video:_

You must be disappointed Yumi I know you want to see me in person.

You would have seen me earlier but, you would not have lived to tell anyone who I was.

See you were merely bait.

I just wanted to kill you for fun.

There is someone else I am after, but you will never know who.

Well this video Is just a goodbye note.

I will send your friends one more clue if they do not figure it out in two days lets just say you will have a problem.

Have a good day.

And with that the Video was over.

The man then took the tape out of the tv took Yumi's Cell phone out of his pocket and text her friends then led her back to her room.

Ulrich had gotten back to his dorm when he heard his cell phone.

He took it out and read the text:

_She has three days and this is your last clue:_

_It is a place you should know very well_.

_Remember you have three days so hurry _

_-unknown_

Ulrich went off to find his friends and tell them about the text.

**A/N: I hope you like it. I don't know if I can update tomorrow, but I will try **

**Anyways REVIEW PLEASE. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm Back muhahahahhahaha. Ok enough of that. I am sure you are all wondering where Yumi is. Maybe I'll tell you maybe I won't you have to read and find out.**

"Three more days three more days" Ulrich said out loud while running to Jeremy's dorm.

He was almost there only to be stopped by Sissy.

"Ulrich where are you going?" she asked.

"None of your concern" He answered.

"Well" Sissy said " Since Yumi is not here anymore, how would you like to go out with me?" She asked.

"Listen Sissy When are you going to get a life? Yumi is my girlfriend so leave me alone!"

Ulrich yells and runs faster to his friends dorm leaving a dumbfounded Sissy behind.

-----With Yumi-------

"THREE DAYS" Yumi screams

"WHO THE HELL DOSE HE THINK HE IS!"

She starts throwing things across the room.

Yumi goes up to the door and notices it's unlocked.

She goes down the hallway to a room with two men in it.

The room looks like the one in the movie.

She hides in the shadows so she cannot be seen and listens to their conversation.

"_Do you think they will ever figure it out"_ one man says.

"_No" _the boy says

" _How did you know where this place was?"_ one man asked.

"_When you go to the same school as your target it is easer to spy on them._ _They will never find her." _The boy says.

The chair then turns and she see who is behind all of this.

She heads back to her room and finds her cell on the floor.

She picks it up to call Ulrich.

It's dead.

-------With Ulrich-----------

Ulrich finally makes it to Jeremy's room.

He gets inside to see everyone there.

He then gets out his cell phone and shows them the text.

They stare horrified.

Then Odd snaps back.

"So we have Three days" Odd says.

"Yeah so we better get to work."

Jeremy said.

They work all night but find nothing.

The second day they find nothing.

It is the third day and Ulrich is really depressed.

Before school his cell beeps.

"_Day three you have till 7:00pm"_

_-unknown _

By this time Ulrich is really depressed.

He heads to science and is immedatly bored.

He starts to think of all the possibilities of where Yumi could be.

Then it hits him.

"I know where she is." he says to himself and Odd.

"I know Where she is..."

**A/N: So what do you think. Yes an evil cliffy Muhhahahahahah. **

**Well Review please I want at least 75 reviews its not that hard just 9 more than I already have. So REVIEW PLEASE. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO.**

**Why do we have to put this anyway No one here owns this, and frankly if they did I'm sure they would not be writing fan fictions. They would just put it on the show.**

**Anyways here is your next chapter.**

It was now 6:15 they were in Jeremy's room.

"So you think she's there?" Odd asked.

"Yeah" Ulrich said.

"So What are we waiting for lets go." Odd says

The guys and Aelita run out of the school into the forest.

----------With Yumi----------------

"What am I going to do. the man said I have three days and it is now 6:15 man time flies." yumi thought.

"The worst part is that I don't even know where I am." she said to herself.

She paced around her room some more.

"What am I going to do" she said to herself again.

-------With the guys and Aelita-------

They finally arrived at their destination.

The Hermitage.

(Me: good job to those who got it)

They entered inside quietly.

"Ok" we all take a different way" Ulrich said

----With Ulrich--------

They headed in their separate directions and telling each other good luck.

Ulrich had checked three rooms still to no luck.

He came to the last room it was locked..

"This must be it" he thought.

------With Odd------

Odd had now gone to two rooms with no luck till he heard taking.

He spied on them and saw someone he thought he would never see.

----With Ulrich-------

He turned the knob again just to make sure it was locked.

Then he kicked down the door to find a very surprised Yumi.

He walked over to her and hugged her.

"I thought I would never see you or the gang again" she said.

She started to cry.

Ulrich just held her tighter.

----With Jeremy and Aelita----

They did not find anyone so they met back up in the front.

They were talking for a while when the got a call from Odd.

"Guys you are never going to guess who is behind this" he said.

"It's..."

The line went dead.

ODD!

ODD!

They went to look for Odd.

--------With Ulrich and Yumi---------

They stayed close to each other because Yumi was still crying.

When she finished Ulrich wiped her tears.

"It's ok I'm here" he said

She smiled.

Then he kissed her.

"Awwww" a voice said behind them

"Well now that you're here time to start the party" the voice said

They turned to see a boy in the doorway.

No way it's...

**A/N: Another Cliffy hahahahahahahahahahaha. Hey at least I told you where she was. **

**Anyone want to guess who the boy is. **

**Oh and yes it's a random question, but what is your favorite band?**

**Anyways REVIEW PLEASE.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi guys I decided to update** **before you send an angry mob after me. Oh no I think I just gave you an idea. PLEASE don't send an angry mob! **

**Sorry but this is the last chapter unless you don't want it to be. **

**Leave a review and maybe I'll make a sequel. **

**Oh and I don't own Code Lyoko man that sucks.**

* * *

"No way its..."

---------With Jeremy and Aelita--------------

"Where could he be" Jeremy asked.

They had been searching the area for 10 minutes with still no signs of Odd.

Then as if on Que Odd appeared behind them.

"How's it going?" he asked

Jeremy and Aelita nearly jumped out of their skin which caused Odd to laugh.

They turned around to see Odd rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"That was so not funny Odd!" Aelita said

Odd stopped laughing and stood up.

"Why did the line go dead like that Odd?" Jeremy asked.

"Well" Odd said " I had to hang up because they were coming"

"So who is behind this?" Aelita asked.

"Oh it's..."

--------With Yumi and Ulrich------------

Ulrich did not have a chance to finish for the boy started to talk again.

"Now we are going to play a game you leave Yumi here and pretend you were never here." the boy said.

"I am not leaving Yumi!" Ulrich yelled.

"But I do have a question. How did you know about this place?" Ulrich asked.

"Easy" the boy answered.

"When you go to the same school as your targets it's easy to spy on them."

Then at that moment the boy yelled "Hey come here."

Then a man appeared in the doorway.

"Finish them I have things to attend to." he said and left the room.

The man smiled and said "Now the fun begins"

----With Jeremy, Odd and Aelita--------

"So that's who's behind this" Jeremy said as they ran down the halls looking for Ulrich and Yumi.

They kept looking till they were out of breath they still had one hallway left.

Little did they know they know someone was watching them.

------------Unknown-----------------

He sat there watching the gang and the man on t.v screens.

(Me: how they knew Yumi had her cell)

Well they think they can help him I think not.

The boy then pulled out his cell and called someone.

---------With William-------------

William was outside sitting on the bench when his phone rang.

He was wondering where the Lyoko gang went.

He picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this William" the voice said.

"Yes" he answered

"What do you want?"

"Well do you want to get back at Yumi for what she did to you?" the person

"Yeah but how do you know that?" William asked

"Lets just say I was watching" the voice said.

"Look you hold her friends off then you can have Yumi" the voice bargained

"Ok" William said.

"Good go to the old house in the forest I'll meet you outside.

-----------With Yumi and Ulrich--------------

The man lunged at Ulrich.

Ulrich dogged and pulledYumi toward the door.

Theyalmost made it out until the man grabbedYumi's arm.

"Your not going anywhere" he hissed.

At that moment Ulrich blew up.

With all his strength he pulled Yumi away form the man and pushed her out the door.

He then went up to the man and punched him in the face.

The man fell back and Ulrich ran out of the door locking it.

Down the hall you could hear the man trying to break the door down.

They thought they were safe until the met up with someone.

-----------At the front of the hermitage---------

William met up with the boy.

"Well I would have never of thought you to be behind this"

William said.

"Exactly" the boy said and led William into the house.

-------With Jeremy, Odd and Aelita.----------------

They were still catching their breath when they were hit form behind.

William dragged them into a room and bound them to a chair.

He then got up locked the door and left.

-----------With Ulrich and Yumi------

Ulrich saw William standing in front of them.

"Well, Well if it isn't Yumi and Ulrich" he hissed.

"What do you want?" Ulrich hissed back.

"Only Yumi, and you out of the picture" he said.

William smiled evilly.

"Go to hell" Yumi screamed.

"Now, Now watch your language." William said.

Then at that moment Ulrich knocked William out.

"Bastard" he said

Then he pulled out his cell to call Odd.

He didn't answer but he heard it ring.

He followed the ringing further down the hallway till he came to a room.

Ulrich kicked the door down and Yumi gasped.

There in the room were their friend bound and unconscious to chairs.

They untied them and tried to wake them up.

When they would not wake up Yumi found a bucket and went outside and filled it with water.

She then went back inside and dumped it on them.

They shot up screaming and Yumi and Ulrich fell over laughing.

They helped the up and they left the hermitage.

They ran to the school and called the cops telling them about what happened.

They only got the man William and the boy had gotten away.

---------- 3 months later---------------------

Yumi was still having that nightmare she was having while she was at the Hermitage but didn't give it much thought.

"I still can't believe that Nicolas was behind that" Aelita said.

They were headed to lunch

"I know" Yumi said

"Turns out he was just pretending to be stupid so we would not suspect him" Yumi said.

"Well he did a good job at pretending" Aelita said.

They both started to laugh.

They had almost reached the lunch room when they were hit from behind both of them blacking out.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it I hope you liked it. Maybe I'll make a sequel but that depends on your reviews! So REVIEW PLEASE. **

**Peace out,**

**Auora **


	16. Author's Note

**Hey people I have made the sequel.**

**It is called There is a light in the dark.**

**Some of you have already read it.**

**Good for you.**

**For those who haven't check it out. **

**I won't update till I get at least 15 reviews so If I were you I would review.**

**For those who have read it they are assassins.**

**So in other words when I said they finished a job I meant they killed the guy. **

**Sorry for the confusion. **

**So anyways there you have it a new story. Have fun. **

**Peace**

**aoura-of-the-black-rose **


End file.
